


Dizzy days and summer heat

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel challenge, Sort of Ice cream date, beat the heat challenge, challenge, ice cream au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: The reader gets dizzy because of the heat and Thor runs into her and decides to take care of her





	Dizzy days and summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge that Tumblr user @flightofthefantasies made, make sure to check them out and search the tag #beattheheatchallenge on Tumblr.
> 
> My Tumblr is @Sporadic-fics

It was a warm day, there was no doubt about that, but Thor didn’t think it was a good enough excuse for the chocolate to melt down his large hand. He scowled at the injustice and tried to lick the chocolate away from his hand as he walked back to the drink and snack kiosk for a napkin for his sweet treat rather than just holding the chocolate. 

Instead of walking straight to the kiosk he ran into you. It was an empty sidewalk and Thor was genuinely surprised when he bumped into you, so much so, that he cursed loudly as he let his chocolate drop to the floor to steady you with his hands on each bicep.

“Oh shit! I am so sorry,” you gushed as you tried to wipe away some of the gooey chocolate off of his shirt. “I wasn’t watching where I was going, I was-”

You cut yourself off with a blush and Thor gently grabbed your wrists to stop your flailing with the chocolate residue still on his shirt. The annoyance on his face had long gone and turned into one of ease, a small smile on his face and joy in his eyes.

“Hello!” Thor’s eyes seemed to sharpen as he took in your appearance, “are you injured, my friend?” 

You had shaken your head rather quickly so the man in front of you could see that you were fine, but a wave of dizziness washed over you and you stumbled, only for Thor’s strong and stable hands to hold your arms again to steady you. 

“Not injured, just a little dizzy,” Thor scanned the surrounding area looking for some chairs, his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing your biceps. “It’s why I bumped into you, I lost my balance.”

He nodded, slowly turned you and walked towards a bench he had spotted. His hands felt warm on your skin, however, it was more of a comfort and reassurance rather than the warmth make you feel overwhelmed like it usually did. His grip was firm but gentle as he led you there and when you reached the bench he lowered you down carefully.

“Please stay here, I will get you some water,” He turned to walk away to go to the ice cream shop he worked at but stilled for a second. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Thor stormed to the ice cream shop to see Steve eating a small pot of ice cream behind the desk and looking bored seeing as there were no customers. Steve lazily looked up from Sam and Bucky to Thor, his eyes widening when he saw the panic in Thor.

“I need water and something to stop a person from being dizzy.” Thor came off as more confused than concerned even though the amount of concern in his voice made Sam raise an eyebrow and back away slightly. 

Thor grabbed a water bottle and a pot of vanilla ice cream, not wanting to waste any more time, and turned to leave, “I just have to make sure she is okay.”

“Give me your apron, I can do your shift today,” Sam held out his hand and rolled his eyes, “not like I am doing anything anyway.”

Thor nodded with a smile before rushing back to you. You were still sat where he had placed you but your head rested in your hands, your elbows pressing into your thighs and your eyes were closed. 

Thor sat next to you and pressed the cold water bottle into one of your awaiting hands. He noticed how your hand shook and that you couldn’t grip the bottle lid properly and he was about to offer help but you huffed and yanked the hem of your shirt up so you could grip it better, determination in your eyes. 

You gulped down some of the water and let out a loud sigh as it burned down your throat and caused your lungs to ache, it was a satisfaction you couldn’t explain. Thor held the pot of ice cream in his hand patiently and nudged it towards you when you questioned him with a quirked eyebrow. 

“I have been reading about ailments,” Thor shifted uncomfortably. “I heard that sugar is good for you if you are dizzy so I thought vanilla ice cream with some chocolate could help you.”

The pot fit perfectly in your hand and you shakily collected some on the spoon so you could eat some, it was delicious and definitely needed in the heat of the day so you savoured each mouthful.

“How much do I owe you?”

“What?” Thor looked startled. “No, this is on me, and I don’t think Steve would accept money for it anyway seeing as it is to make someone feel better.”

“Steve?” 

Thor grinned at you and pulled a badge out of his pocket, it showed his name in light blue text, the colour of lightning with an ice cream cone next to it, “he is a colleague of mine, you would like him I think.”

“Oh.” A flush of embarrassment went over you as you realised you had seen the man before. Usually, he wore his hair up in a bun, a few loose hairs framing his face, and he would be loud. It wasn’t an annoying level of loudness, it was cheery and welcoming. You had seen him almost every week but somehow you had forgotten that when the dizziness had washed over you. “I remember you now.”

“Are you starting to feel better?” Thor looked at you with more concern.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s a thing I have and the heat doesn’t help.” You waved your hand that held the colourful plastic spoon for the ice cream. “You can go now, the help was appreciated but I will be fine.”

“Let me walk you home, just so I know you won’t collapse.” You winced, so Thor had noticed how your legs wobbled underneath you when you had walked to the bench. You pursed your lips and then nodded, stood up with him and put your hand over his elbow. 

Thor kept hold of the bottle of water as you trashed the now-empty pot of ice cream and then you promptly started to drag him away. From the side of you, you saw three men waving and grinning at Thor, and Thor had a rueful grin on his face as he waved back at his friends. You, on the other hand, felt the heat rise to your cheeks and ducked your head.

“You said that you had read up on ailments?”

“Yes!” Thor’s eyes lit up. “I am in the middle of studies to become a doctor, I like learning about medicines and how to help people.” 

You hummed as he talked about what he had learnt, about how he would like to help people, especially those who couldn’t afford good healthcare. Thor was passionate about helping people, it was why he had attended to you and made sure you were okay. 

The sun was going down now, the heat not so scorching anymore, and Thor nodded towards the sky, “I can never quite comprehend how large the universe is and how we may see the sun here but in other parts of the universe that see no sun at all.”

“Really?”

“Yes, astronomers found a ‘rogue planet’ which sees no sun, so imagine the other planets that are so far away that there is no chance of seeing them. I wonder if they have no sun as well.” 

Thor, you now understood, had great interests. Interests that could hold your attention for a long time and you longed for the walk to be longer just so you could hear him talk.

“I mean, we are only in one realm and there are several others: eight others in fact. My father talked about a tenth realm, a hidden realm but my siblings and I never quite knew whether we should believe him or not.” Thor gave you the water bottle and rummaged around in his pocket for his phone to show you a photo of himself and someone you assumed to be his sibling. They were stood together, an arm around each other's shoulder and they grinned at the camera. It was a nice photo, nothing special until you saw the dagger pointing towards Thor’s neck held in his sibling's hand. Thor chuckled at your shocked face. 

“That is Loki and Loki likes stabbing things,” Thor placed his phone back in his pocket to then tug at the collar of his shirt to reveal a tiny scar. “He has stabbed me more times than I can count but he is my brother and he hasn’t killed me yet.”

You let out a startled laugh and shook your head, you had never heard of siblings stabbing each and still being friends.

“That photo is about three seconds before the betrayal of Loki stabbing me… again.” Thor laughed heartily, not bothered at all by the betrayal of his sibling but you just stared at him in shock. “Do not fret my friend, it is a sibling joke.”

“Sure, okay.” You looked at him with a raised brow, still not quite believing what you were hearing. “I like the idea of realms, especially a hidden one, perhaps you could tell me more about it another day?”

“Yes! Of course, I would love to.” Thor looked up at the sky again, wistfully this time. “Not many people appreciate the sky.”

“Well, I do, especially since we don’t know much about it. We should respect what we don’t understand, not fear it.” 

Thor tapped your hand that was still in the crook of your elbow and looked at you with appreciation, “only a wise, kind person would say that.”

You let out a shrug and tried to hide the disappointment when you noticed your house in front of you. It was a small thing and you shared it with some friends but it was home. Home meant comfort and that you could rest your still shaking legs, but it also meant that your new friend would be leaving, there was no chance that you were going to let your housemates badger your new friend.

“This is my stop,” you stopped at your house and pointed at the door with your thumb. 

  
  


When you got to your door and opened it, you left it for a second before turning around and looking at Thor. He was a tall man, he was also broad and strong but he wasn’t intimidating, not even with the muscles that made his shirt stretch across his biceps, so you plucked up the courage to squeeze one of the muscles. It was only for acknowledgement of how kind he had been to you but then you stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly.

You heard a gasp come from him and you smiled against his cheek. He moved to kiss your cheek, it was fast and soft but you felt like lightning had struck you with your core warming so you pulled away with his phone in your hand after swiping it from his pocket and crossed your threshold. You typed in your name and number in the contact page before giving it him back with a grin.

“Thank you for everything, I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
